


Unspoken

by December_Flower



Category: Gojira (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), RPF, Self-Harm, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Flower/pseuds/December_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years were never easy on Christian. A short, angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote last night. I have plenty more ideas on my mind; different fandoms, stories, an AU I didn't even start planning yet... fuck. This was just to get myself started again.

_Broken._

He'd endured years of abuse from his ex-lover. Every day from being screamed at to being pinned down onto the bed. 

_Painful._

It was a path Christian never wished to take. Every shower felt like fire raining down on his body. It always ended in tears. 

_Disgusting._

He cringed at the sight of scarred skin and trickles of blood once it met the blade. He now looks down to remorse and psychological damage. 

_Hopeless._

Christian had no one else to confide in. Ridiculed by the man he loved, he desired to end himself. 

That was until he met Joseph.


End file.
